A Brave Princess
by Blue lightning of the night
Summary: Hilary is a princess of a beautiful kingdom. She always has a mind of her own. But when it come to marriage what will happen...


**OK. I know you want me to update my story, "In an inn far way…" But this idea came to mind suddenly that I couldn't resist myself from typing it away.**

 **But I promise to update my story within a couple of days.**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own beyblade characters**

 **Now on with the story.**

Many years back, there was large vast kingdom. There was lush green forest on one side, and on the other side, human settlements. The human settlements included villages, farms, and some isolated houses of farmers who lived near their farms.

One thing that was common among the people and the creatures living there is that every living being has a right, a right to live peacefully and happily. So such a beautiful kingdom full of wealth and happiness had a great king. And the great king had a beautiful daughter.

The princess had a great sense of freedom and loved to sword fight. The princess's name was Hilary. Though in that time, princes were only allowed to fight with sword and learn to master every weapon they know, this princess was an exception.

Her father encouraged the brunette to master every single weapon. And she was brought up like a young, brave prince. But she loved to hang out with her friends in a village nearby to the palace. And she was caring about the subjects of her kingdom.

One day, when she was going to visit her father, the king, she heard him speaking to some ministers about arranging a 'groom-selecting festival' for her. She was shocked to hear something like that from her father. She ran to the royal stable and untied her favorite black stallion. She disguised herself as a normal village girl and snuck out of the palace.

'I want meet my friends, and discuss everything with them.' She thought, 'Maybe they will guide me through this thing.' She was riding her stallion through a thick forested area, a shortcut to get to that village. But suddenly she heard some shouting behind her.

"Stop there, Princess! His Majesty has ordered us to get you to the palace immediately." Three soliders were following her in their horses. But she just smirked, 'I know this place like the back of my hand. But you don't.' She suddenly turned her horse to a smaller path.

But they still followed her. Suddenly the path even narrowed. It narrowed so much that no horse can go into it. Hilary got off her stallion and ran on the path. The soliders were now searching for her. They didn't even saw where she went. Her black stallion was well hid too, mingled with shadows of the forest.

Hilary ran on that path. "God! I never thought they would have followed me." She spoke loud as she stopped, heaving for breath, when she saw no one followed her. But suddenly, her feet slipped and she fell down. But as she was near a river, she fell into it.

Hilary was so tired from running, and had no energy left in her to swim. And the current was too strong for her already tired muscles. She can feel that she was losing her consciousness. Hardly can she manage to keep her head above water. But when her eyes closed, she saw a white scarf splashing into the current, nearing her as she lost her consciousness.

When she came to, a young man was near her. And she realized she saved by that young man. But she couldn't see his face, except his cheeks through the wet scarf, with cobalt-blue face-paint and his amenthyst-eyes. Every other feature was covered by that gravity-defying scarf. Since she was almost drowned, she coughed up some water.

The eyes of the man were full of concern. He asked, "Are you all right?" Hilary just nodded, still that giddy feeling inside her, since almost drowning. Then she just tried to stand up awkwardly. But the young man helped her, "May I know where you stay, so I may get you there?" he asked. Hilary just stared and blushed at the man for his kindness, and bravery. But she hid it, facing away from him.

Hilary liked the young man, but has her own identity to protect too. So she said, "It's very kind of you, but I have my horse here, and I can go to my village on my own." The young man's brow lifted. But he didn't say a thing. He disappeared like a ninja in a second.

Hilary found her stallion standing where she has left it. She has trained it for these kind of situations. As she mounted it, the stallion started to gallop towards his mistress's friends' house. But the princess was tired and exhausted, so she slept on his back.

Her dream had that young man's voice, kind and full of authority. She liked that man, though she can't see who it was. Soon her stallion reared up, causing her to be awake. She realized that she had reached her destination. She rubbed her eyes, and got down.

She went into a small hut, where her three best friends were staying. She was greeted by them very happily. But that happiness didn't last as she told what her father had planned without her permission. The princess was pouting at the thought of her father. But her friends knew that this was a common thing that will happen to all the princesses at tht age.

So, they tried to convince her about it. But the princess sulked at this. Then one of them said, "This is a not small thing, but this will happen to all of us. There is no changing that. So just ask His majesty to allow you to choose your groom. Most of us won't even get that chance." The brown-haired princess sighed and stood up.

She had realized that there is no changing of what is going to happen. Hilary prepared to leave, hugging her friends, "Thanks for everything, friends." she said. So when she neared the door, preparing to leave for the palace, but a palace guard had been there, to escort her to the palace.

She went with him to the palace. She thought on her way, 'Atleast, I got the guidance I came seeking for.' When the brunette went into her father's room, she found him angry. But the soft-hearted girl knew that he was concerned of her vanishing from the palace.

She got near him and bowed, "I am sorry for my actions and the pain that it had caused you, father." The king seated himself near her, "No, my dear, I am sorry for not saying anything about it earlier. And I want the best prince in the whole world for my daughter. So I have called every single prince from around the world. Choosing who would be your husband would be your right."

Hilary looked up to her father's face, which gleamed with understanding. She couldn't control herself anymore. She threw herself around the king. "Thank you, Father, thank you so much." But the king said in a hushed tone, "My little girl, the only thing is that, I have already invited everyone. And most of them had reached our kingdom. Because tomorrow is that day."

The brunette was shocked to hear that. 'One day left to start my new life.' She thought. Then she started walking out of her father's room after greeting good night. But suddenly the young princess turned to say to her father, "I've decided how to choose my husband tomorrow."

And she whispered the plan into the king's ears. The king was shocked to see that her daughter wanted to decide her groom in such a way. But since he had promised her lovely daughter, he nodded in agreement. Hilary squealed with delight and hugged him again. Then she ran to her room with excitement of the awaiting day.

The next day came, shedding light to a very beautifully decorated kingdom. Everyone has decorated their houses for the marriage of their daughter, the princess. Even the birds and animals were in joy. The people were awaiting the moment, in which they would know the lucky prince who would hold their daughter's hand.

The princess in her room was getting ready for the festival. She was dressed in beautiful red gown. Her beauty was increased by the jewels adorning her. Hilary looked like an angel in the mirror that even her friends can't resist but hugging her.

In the place where the festival was going to be held, there were all the princes who were invited. The place was more like a stadium which was filled with people who had came to see their daughter's marriage.

The king first addressed the princes gathered there, "Princes, from all over the world. It is an honor that you all came here accepting my invitation. And you will not regret it. Before everything, I, the king of this vast and beautiful kingdom, introduce you all to my daughter, the princess for whom you have traveled all this way. Here is my beloved daughter, Hilary."

Hilary came out to see all the princes and greeted them a welcome. Then she went back to sit in her chair inside a room. All the princes were awestruck by her beauty, all except one. That one found her ruby eyes familiar. 'I have seen her somewhere but where?' the prince questioned himself.

Then, the King announced, "This is a challenge kept by my daughter herself. To hold her hand in marriage you have defeat our warrior who is very skilled in sword fighting." There was a bit of rustling going on in the stadium. Then the King coughed and said, "So, I introduce to you the warrior."

A warrior came out of one of the tunnels in the stadium. The body was covered with armor and a turban was in his head and a cloth from the turban covered the face of the warrior. Only the eyes of the warrior were visible, which were blazing with determination.

The warrior lifted his sword challenging at all the princes. The King was pleased. He then asked, "You among would like to battle with my warrior first." Then, a young prince of Japan, Tyson, came there. "I can easily defeat your warrior." he said cockily. He was given an armor and sword by the servants.

Putting gear, the navy haired prince stood there, "Ready when you are." He said. But the warrior made his first move. Tyson hardly was able to defend himself. The warrior swung his sword artistically and the sword in the hand of Tyson fell down. The fight was over. The prince of Japan was defeated with ease. Then came the prince of America, Max. But he too was defeated with same ease.

But then a nekojin, prince of China, Ray, came to the ground. His golden eyes held a determined look. When both the warrior's and Ray's swords met with a clash of the steels, they both understood it won't be an easy battle. But none of the two gave up. Their fight was both strong and skilful.

But the Tiger prince's stamina ran out. He fell down exhausted and defeated. But the warrior knew that it was not an easy win. The warrior' ruby eyes held a satisfaction of a worthy opponent. He offered his hand for Ray, which he took and got up. They congratulated each other for the battle. "Hope to fight with you again."Ray said going back.

The warrior felt he got a brother like friend in him. 'Hope to fight you again too.' The warrior thought. Every single prince tried their luck. But none managed to defeat that warrior. The King started to worry for his daughter's marriage. But when hope seems lost, suddenly a prince stood up. The dual-haired prince came down silently and took the gear offered by the servants. He was none other than the phoenix prince of Russia, Kai Hiwatari.

He came down wielding the sword skillfully. The warrior saw the determination in his body language. Then not after long, their swords clashed each other. The sound of the steel echoed throughout the stadium. After sometime, both of them started to tire out. But suddenly a swing from the prince caught the warrior off guard. But the warrior managed to escape with a back flip but the sword caught the cloth and it was cut off.

The warrior lifted his face. It revealed the face of the princess. The prince recognized the ruby eyes from the encounter in the forest. Then Hilary said in a loud voice, "So, it is revealed that the princess is the warrior. I planned of revealing it anyway after someone defeated me. But sooner than I thought. But nothing is changed. You have to still defeat me"

Her voice had courage, pure courage in it. It even impressed the cold Kai. But the king said, "Don't think of going easy on her, because she is a girl. She is a force to be reckoned with, prince Kai." But Kai didn't plan on going easy on her.

And again their swords met, and the fight continued. But soon, their stamina almost ran down. But Kai always trained to increase his endurance. So, his stamina held him longer than the brunette. And he knew it. Kai gave one final strong blow and when their swords met Hilary's sword flew away.

The princess was finally defeated. Hilary almost fainted due to low energy. She sat down heaving for breath. Kai came near her and gave her his hand, "Are you all right?" he asked. His eyes full of concern. Hilary's eyes opened wide in realization. She remembered that voice from the forest. The voice of the young man who saved her.

When she looked above to see his eyes, she saw the same amenthyst eyes looking down at her in concern. The man she liked was her soon-to-be husband. Her joy knew no bounds. She accepted his hand and stood up.

"I loved you from the second I looked in those eyes, back in the forest. And see God gave me what I loved. I didn't even realize it until the last moment." She said, with her eyes filled with tears of joy and hugged him tightly. Kai don't know what to do. So, he returned the hug.

The whole stadium burst with joy. The king, father of Hilary, had tears in his eyes. "We will have the marriage today evening." He said. The whole stadium cheered for that. Soon, their marriage for over, and Hilary was never seen happier in her life. Her friends were there to make all the arrangements. The king had called them. This only added to her joy.

To have her friends with her during the most important part of her life was a dream come true. Everyone was returning to their kingdom. When it was time for Hilary to leave, the whole kingdom bade good-bye with heavy heart.

But, Kai promised, "You can visit your kingdom, whenever you want." Hilary was so happy to get an understanding husband. And soon, Kai and Hilary went to Russia and ruled their kingdom happily and peacefully.

 **This is a one-shot with Kai and Hilary pairing. I don't know whether this is good or bad.**

 **How was it? Good? Bad? Anything? I am open to reviews.**

 **Till then, Bye_Devi**


End file.
